1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the administration of fluids to small animals placed in cages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very often necessary to administer fluids such as blood, plasma, drugs, and food intravenously to small animals. Small animals, as used herein, is intended to include pets or companion animals, such as dogs and cats, other small animals, such as rabbits and guinea pigs, and animals raised for fur, such as minks and foxes, as well as very young humans, such as infants and premature babies. Essentially, the invention can be used with any animal confined to a small cage or enclosure where overhead space is insufficient to use other arrangements, such as the apparatus for the gravitational administration of fluids and drugs to large animals described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,613 to Donawick, et al. Whereas the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,613 can be used where there is sufficient overhead room to hang IV bags, in the case of small animal treatment, there is generally not sufficient overhead room within the cage to hang free, rotating IV bags.
The need for rotation of the IV bag, or at least IV tubing, comes about because many animals tend to be active and will tangle the tubing, either on itself or around the animal. Thus, it is desirable to maintain the IV tubing out of the reach of the animal and to allow the tubing to rotate freely. In the above referenced patent, the IV tubing can rotate freely because the IV bags can rotate freely. However, because it is impractical to provide sufficient room to hang IV bags in small cages or enclosures, some other arrangement for allowing free movement and rotation of the IV tubing must be provided.